


A Tasty Setup

by spikesgirl58



Series: The Tasteful Adventures of Illya and Matt [6]
Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt ramps up the action on an unsuspecting Illya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tasty Setup

                                                               

Illya sat up slightly to take the wine glass that Matt offered him.  “I can’t believe it’s finally over.”  He slumped back down onto the couch.  His tee shirt and jogging pants hung on him now.  The last thing Illya wanted to do after cooking all day was to eat anything.   He hadn’t been this thin in years.

“ _Si_ , for all of four weeks, but then we start all over again with new classes.”  Matt claimed the opposite end of the couch and burrowed into the overstuffed cushions and pillows.   Illya waited until Matt held up his glass in a salute.  “We lived, despite their abuse.”

“Barely,” Illya muttered, taking a deep swallow of wine.  There was a nip to the air that announced winter was coming to The City by the Bay.  All of his old injuries were making themselves known to Illya and he winced, flexing his feet.

“Your feet, they hurt, _Cara?_ ”

“They do and I’ve been meaning to ask you something.  Why do you call me _cara_ and not _caro_?  Technically, it’s the masculine and I am a man.”

“Yes, yes, you are.”  Matt set his glass down and picked up one of Illya’s bare feet.

“What are you doing?”  Illya’s voice got very soft.

“That should be apparent to a smart guy like you.”  Matt began to massage the arch and Illya bit back a moan.  “I use _cara_ because ,while we are both men, we are more in touch with our feminine side.”

“I’m not a woman.”  Illya gritted his teeth as Matt applied more pressure.

“Nor am I.  I have no use for a woman and yet there is the… _come si dice -_ each side is good because of the other?”

“A dichotomy?”

Matt nodded and moved to Illya’s ankle, manipulating it carefully one way and then the other.  Illya knew he should pull his leg free and put some distance between them.  He swore after Napoleon he’d never permit himself to be lured into a position of trust again.  And yet Matt’s fingers were magic, working tense and aching muscles with just enough pressure.  It was so easy to keep his head tipped back and succumb to Matt’s touch.

“He hurt your heart so much, C _ara_ , but these as well?”

“What?”  Illya lifted his head.  Matt was looking at a scar, a long-healed knife wound to Illya’s thigh.  “No, he broke my heart, but he never hurt me.”

“Tell me about him.  It would help, I think.”

“Maybe later.”  Matt’s hands stopped and Illya wanted to cry out at the loss, but then he realized that Matt was merely changing feet.  “It’s still too… recent.”

“ _Capico._ ” Matt paused to take a swallow of wine and resumed, his touch straying farther and farther up Illya’s leg.

Illya abruptly rose from his stupor and realized he was sporting a full-on erection, one that couldn’t be explained away.

“Matt, I…”

The redhead grinned at him.  “I think perhaps another muscle needs some relaxing, too, _si?”_

 “No, I...”  Illya started to protest, but then moist, warm heat enveloped his penis and he groaned aloud.  It had been so long since anyone other than himself had touched him.  It felt so good and he was so hungry.

He tried to last, but Matt was too talented and it had been far too long.  Illya came with a mixture of relief and sadness.  A few minutes ticked by on the clock and Illya sat up to study his friend. 

“Better, _Cara_?  More relaxed now?”

“You could say that, but why…?”

“It’s what friends do for each other. “  Then there was a wicked little grin.  “And besides, I’ve wonder what you would taste like since meeting you.”

“Are you saying you planned all of this?”

“I am not that devious or that lucky.  However, I do believe in making the most of an opportunity when it is presented to me.”  Matt lowered himself to lay full length upon Illya.

“So what is your conclusion?”  Illya’s eyelids lowered until his eyes were mere slits.

“I think, perhaps, it is a dish I could become very used to and, who knows?  In time, you might partake of it with equal delight.”

“Who knows?”  Illya whispered and kissed Matt.  Who knew indeed?

 


End file.
